


Teenagers and Cybertronians

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: Both the Decepticons and Autobots have imprinted on a bunch a teenagers. These teens are close friends, as well as.... quite a handful as the Cybertronians will soon find out. It also doesn't help that the teens seem to be a trouble magnet, and seem to have no concept of danger or rules.IMPORTANT!!!!!I POSTED THIS ON MY FORMER AO3 ACCOUNT, BUT I DELETED THAT ACCOUNT. ALL THE WORKS I POST ON HERE ARE THE SAME AS THE DARKTIGER2020'S CONSIDERING THAT I AM THE SAME PERSON.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a boring day. Tasia, Eowyn, and all their friends were bored. Science, which was supposed to be interesting, was boring. Unless, of course, you liked learning about continental drift, seafloor spreading or Alfred Wegener. If you didn’t, then join the rest of the class. No one was really paying attention, save for Lucas, which none of his friends could really understand. Eowyn, Tasia, Sadi, Anne, Lucy, Zayian, Joey, Avery, and Minerva were  trying to pay attention, but were failing miserably. Loren and Taleo weren’t even trying pay attention and were talking to each other. The rest of the class was practically asleep.

“Alright class, out you go, it’s lunch time.” The class cheered. “And since you all were paying such good attention, you have a pop quiz on what we covered tomorrow.” The class stopped cheering instantly, and sulked off to lunch.

 

During lunch, Lucas and Taleo had another fight.

  “YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE TRASH!” Lucas yelled, his hands curling into fists while everyone at the table facepalmed.

   “WELL SO DO YOU!” Taleo yelled back.

“ENOUGH!” Eowyn yelled. “Taleo, come with me. Lucas, stay here and calm down.” Eowyn grabbed Taleo and dragged him away. When they were a good distance from the table, she turned and glared at him. “Well?”

“He started it. I was just quietly- DAMN! Look at those cars!” Eowyn turned around, and her jaw dropped. Two cars were parked along the curb of the school, and they were expensive.

“Is that an Aston Martin One-77?”  She asked pointing to the red car. Taleo turned to look at her.

“How the f%$# do you know that?!” Eowyn ignored him.

“And a Pontiac Solstice?” Eowyn turned to a baffled Taleo 

“Just the Aston Martin One-77 is 1.415  million dollars! Combined, those two cars are 1,424,785 dollars, which is really expensive!”

“They look nice.” Eowyn just rolled her eyes. Her face soon morphed into shock though, as three F-22 jets circled overhead and landed. Beside them landed a MQ-1 Predator. Alongside it was a Lockheed F-35. (Don’t ask me how long it took me to look these planes up. Just don’t) Another jet landed nearby, but it wasn’t a military grade. It was large and sleek, but not anything like Eowyn had seen before. If she was being honest with herself, it was almost identical to the jet in Transformers that Megatron transformed into as his alt mode. 

 

Tasia and the others had come over because of Eowyn's look of bafflement, and soon their faces mirrored Eowyn’s.

“Are those F-22’s?” Tasia asked after she got over her shock.

“I think so…,” Avery said, awe and amazement evident in her voice.

“Guys!” Loren yelled. “People are getting out!” The entire friend group went silent as the watched the people get out.

“Dang,” Eowyn muttered. Her friends all knew why she said this, and she was given a swift slap on the head from Tasia.

“Ow!”

“Seriously?!”

“Sorry, sorry, yeesh,” Eowyn muttered. “Wait, peeps. The people getting out of the jets aren’t wearing military clothing. They’re wearing suits. Nice looking suits though.” She got another slap on the head for that. “Would you stop that?!” She glared at Tasia. She just shrugged.

“Pay attention.”

“TO WHAT?!”

“Ummm, guys?” Loren asked, her voice unusually high. “Are they coming over here?” Both Tasia and Eowyn stopped arguing and looked up.

“Taleo, what did you do this time?”  Zayian asked.

“ME?! I didn’t do anything!” Taleo said, hurt on his face.

“Remember everyone, they aren’t wearing military uniforms. They aren’t in any branches of the law.” Sadi, always the voice of reason said, trying to calm her frantic group of friends.

“Yes,” Lucas said sarcastically. “Because people OUTSIDE of the military fly F-22s and land near schools. Yes, that happens all the time.”

“You didn’t have to say it like that,” Sadi grumbled, annoyed.

“Oh? Am I not allowed to state the obvious truth?” 

“Guys?”

“You could say it a little nicer!” 

“Guys?”

“The truth sometimes hurts!”

“Guys?”

“WHAT, EOWYN?!” Eowyn pointed a shaking finger.

“Turn around.” Slowly the bickering duo turned around. They were met with a clean cut suit and had to look up. There, with pure black sunglasses resting on his face, was a man who radiated confidence and authority. So much so, that it took everyone’s power  _ not _ bow before this guy and say ‘ _ My Lord.’  _ There were other men behind him, and they also radiated authority, but not as much as the one in front.

“Excuse me. Could you direct us to the front office?” Literally the only thing going through everyone's head at the moment was: ‘ _ Uhhhh’ _

“I-it’s over there.” Lucy finally managed, pointing in the direction of the office. The man bowed his head.

“Thank you.”

“Uh-huh.” Lucy squeaked.

 

Faster than a blink of an eye, Soundwave had the secretaries tied up and gagged.

“Find the necessary information,” Megatron commanded him. Soundwave bowed his holoforms head.  A few seconds later he was finished.

“Soundwave: finished.”

“Good. Let’s go.” He began untying the secretaries and so did Soundwave when he heard Knockout sigh.  

“Yes, Knockout?”

“Can’t we show off a bit? I mean did you see the reactions of those children when they saw our alt forms?!”

“Knockout…”

“It was awesome! The girl, she even knew what type of car I was!”

“Knockout, it will get the attention of the Autobots. No.” Knockout knew he was right.

“Hmph.” He pouted. “Party pooper.” Megatron raised an eyebrow.

“No, I’m smart.” He and everyone soon walked out.

 

Eowyn and Tasia were having an intense and heated discussion about Transformers when Loren screamed.

“IT’S NOT POSSIBLE!” she screamed.

“Jeez, Loren,” Zayian muttered. “Everyone within a mile and a half-heard you.”

“I’ve been watching the office all recess! How could they have left without me seeing?!”

“Are you suggesting that they teleported?” Zayian asked dryly. Sadi quietly snorted at that and continued to read her book on canines.

“Almost like Transformers holoforms,” Tasia joked. Then her eyes widened with shock. She turned to Eowyn. “Almost like Transformers holoforms!” Eowyn rolled her eyes.

“Tasia, don’t be insane.”

“Can  _ you _ explain why F-22s landed near our school, and why the people piloting them were non-military personnel?” Eowyn was silent, but Taleo wasn’t.

“FBI?”

“FBI agents are not taught how to fly military grade jets.” Tasia drawled, her eyes on Eowyn. (Not too sure about that, don’t take my word for it.) The ring of the recess bell stopped all arguments, and everyone hurried to their next class.

 

(Time skip, it’s after school now, cause, UGH who likes writing about school?! Not ME.)

      Loren, Sadi, Eowyn, Lucas, Taleo, Anne, and Lucy were all walking to Loren’s house to do their homework. They had a lot of homework to do, so some them were actually were worried to do it (read, SADI was worried). Eowyn and Loren were trying to convince her that one page of math and one writing prompt wasn’t that much homework, and that they could afford to relax a  _ little, _ when they were interrupted by the sound of a police siren. They all stopped walking to watch when to their surprise the police cruiser stopped right before them.

“This is such a coincidence ” Anne muttered. “ F-22s over school, Eowyn says that the weird, but cool looking jet looks like Megatron's alt mode, then a Saleen police cruiser that  according to Eowyn, looks just like Barricade.” A man got out, and Anne did a double take. Once he got out of the car, she could clearly see the words that were on the side of the car. Instead of  _ To serve and protect  _ printed one the side of the car, all she could see, as much as she rubbed her eyes, were the words: _ To punish and enslave.  _ Wasn’t that what Eowyn had said that Barricade had…?

“Oh shit.” She whispered.  The man looked at her.

“Something wrong, child?”

“Uh, No! No! You just look like someone I know. Well, Not really me, just one of my friends.” She took a deep breath. “You look like someone my friend knows.” The police officer raised an eyebrow.

“What is their name?”

“Barricade.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What was that?” Was Anne just imagining things, or did this guy's eyes just flash red?

“Barricade.” The man started, and then he laughed.

“I’m surprised. You recognized me faster than I thought you would.” Anne blinked.

“What?” Then all of a sudden, the man disappeared. Anne looked back at her friends, to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Nope. She wasn’t. They all looked as gobsmacked as she did. Then the car began to move. It shifted and groaned until there wasn’t a car anymore. In its place was a 16-foot tall robot.

“HOLY SHIT!” Taleo yelped.

“IT’S BARRICADE! RUN!” Eowyn screamed. She and everyone else took off running, but a red car and a silver car screeched up and forced them to stop. Barricade just looked at them and then said,

“Hey, Megatron. We’re ready.”  Everyone noticed how Eowyn significantly paled.

“Do we want to know?” Taleo asked.

“Let’s just say that there is an extremely high likelihood that we are going to die a very painful and brutal death in a minute or two.”

“Wonderful.”

“Eeep.” Megatron landed, as well as Soundwave, Dreadwing, Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker. The cars that had almost run them over transformed to reveal Knockout and Jazz. Then Shockwave showed up. Eowyn groaned. 

“We are SO dead.”

“Maybe they won’t kill us…?” Taleo asked, hopeful.

“They’re Decepticons. They hate the human race.”

“Maybe we can convince them that we aren’t human.” Eowyn stared at him.

“Do you get even  _ more _ stupid when you’re scared?”

“Hey!”

“Guys?” Sadi squeaked. “Could we please pay attention to the giant 20 foot something robots giving us the death glare?” The Decepticons meanwhile, were amused. They were such teenagers. They forgot that they were in the presence of 20-foot robots to have an argument. About the 20 foot tall robots. Amusing. Jazz leaned down and smiled at the children, his red visor glittering with playfulness.

“Hello, young ones. We’re not here to hurt you.” Eowyn snorted softly at that but didn’t interrupt him. “Some of the others have just imprinted on you.”

“Say what now?” The Decepticons all of a sudden surged forward to pick up “their” humans. Megatron and Knockout ran to pick up Eowyn, Soundwave picked up Sadi, Skywarp picked up Taleo, Thundercracker picked up Lucy, Barricade picked up Anne, Starscream picked up Loren, and Shockwave picked up Lucas. There was silence as the Decepticons cooed over their humans. Most of the humans held terrified looks on their faces, while Eowyn had a “WTF” look.

“Are you going to kill us?” Taleo blurted out. The Decepticons stared at him like he had grown an extra head all of a sudden, while Eowyn facepalmed. They heard this strange growling noise from Megatron, and they all  stared at him fearfully. After a few moments, they realized something.

Megatron was  **_LAUGHING_ ** . The Decepticons looked down at the humans in their servos with amusement.

“As Jazz tried to tell you, we’ve imprinted on you. We won’t let any harm come to you, and we will take care of you as if you are our own sparklings.”

“Sparklings?” Taleo asked confused.

“Cybertronian babies,” Eowyn said. “And how will you do this? We’re humans.”

“Before you answer that, how about you introduce us to you..?” Lucas asked, a bit terrified of the giant red eye staring at him.

“My name is Shockwave.” The mech holding Lucas said.

“My name is Skywarp.” The mech holding Taleo said.

“My name is Starscream.” The mech holding Loren said.

“My name is Thundercracker.” The mech holding Lucy said.

“Name: Soundwave.” The mech holding Sadi said.

“My name is Knockout.” The mech near Eowyn  said. He was staring at her. “Megatron and I have both imprinted on you.”

“My name is Megatron.” The mech actually holding Eowyn said.

“My name is Barricade.” The mech holding Anne said.

“I’m Jazz.” The mech who had first talked to them about imprinting said.

“My name is Dreadwing.” He paused, and then added, “You don’t really know me. Yet.”

“So, about taking care of us…?” Eowyn prompted.

“Oh, yes. You will live with us, and we will take care of you. We will take and drop you off at your school.” Starscream said.

“Hold up. LIVE WITH YOU?!” Loren asked.

“Yes.”

“We have families!” She yelled. Starscream sighed and shook his head.

“We wish we could have you remain with your families, but the risk is too dangerous. You all will acquire talents, such as telepathy, telekinesis, and other stuff.  Your eyes will began to change color according to your faction. Don’t bother asking us why, we don’t know. When you are mad, some of your teeth will sharpen into fangs, and you will be much stronger than the average human.” The entire friend group blinked as one.

“All of us will have special abilities?”  Eowyn asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay, so then where do we live? And how do we explain to our parents that we won’t be able to live with them?” Sadi asked. 

“You will live on our ship, the Nemesis. Your quarters have already been set up. And about your parents… Just leave that to us.”

“Hey, I just realized….Lucas and Taleo. They’re going to live together.” Lucy said after a few moments of silence. That was when all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MEANWHILE, Tasia, Zayian, Joey, Minerva, and Avery were at Zayian’s house trying to do their homework. It was proving to be difficult, mostly because they were all teenage girls who didn’t  _ like _ doing homework. Tasia was outside, getting some fresh air when the cars rolled up. Sports car after sports car rolled up in front of Zayian’s house and Tasia almost had to pick up her jaw from the floor, it dropped so low.

“Uh, Zayian?”

“Yes?” Zayian noticed the cars. “Woah. Dang!” She looked at Tasia, and they seemed to have a silent communication. Then Zayian nodded. “I’ll go ask my mom.” Zayian went off to ask her mom. Her mom went off to talk to the drivers, and Tasia and Zayian soon forgot about them. It was only when Zayian mom came in, her face white as a sheet, with the drivers behind her, that they remembered.

“Girls! Please come here!” Zayian’s mom called. The girls all filed in, confusion flickering on their faces when they saw all the people standing in the living room. Zayians mom took a deep breath. “I don’t really know how to tell you this.” She sighed and took another deep breath. “You girls are all in great danger. You need to tell me the truth. Did you see a-a-a group of men come to school? Dressed in black suits, and dark sunglasses?” The girls faces paled.

“Yes….?” Zayians mother groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“Did they ask you ask you anything?”

“Just where the office was. Why?” Again, Zayain’s mother took a deep breath.

“These people are from the government. They are also…” She stopped and looked behind her and sighed. “They are also aliens. From the planet Cybertron.”

“CYBERTRON?!”

“They are called Autobots.”  
“AUTOBOTS?!”

“And they have imprinted on you. They already talked to your parents, and you  have to live with them.”  
“IMPRINTED?! LIVE WITH THEM?!” Tasia fainted just about then. When she woke up, she realized she was really high up. Like REALLY high. She looked up, and found herself staring at Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, one her favorite characters and who she found extremely badass.

“Oh my fucking-”

“Are you alright young one? You collapsed.” Tasia stood up and looked around. Avery was being held by sunstreaker, Minerva was being held by Mirage, Zayian was being held by Wheeljack, Joey was being held by Perceptor, THE Sam from the movies was being held by Bee, THE Will from the movies was being held Ironhide, THE Mikaela from the movies was being held by Ratchet, and THE Epps was being held by Prowl.

“Eek, eep, ep!” Optimus frowned.

“I don’t think I got that. Could you repeat that young one?”

“She said, ‘Eek, eep, ep!’” A voice laced with pure amusement said to her right. Optimus rolled his optics.

“HUSH Sideswipe. You’re not helping.”

“Sideswipe?!” A mech came into view to reveal Sideswipe.

“That’s me.” He said with pure amusement and with a smile on his faceplates. “Me and Optimus have joint custody of you.” Tasia blinked slowly.

“This is either the best dream ever, or the best day of my life.”

“It’s the best day of your life, not a dream.” Said Sideswipe matter-of-factly. Tasia blinked again.

“....Eowyn would never believe me.”

“Eowyn?”

“She’s one of our best friends.” Tasia said.

“Well, you can’t tell her-”

“I know.”

“You’ll also have to get a mark.”

“Mark?!” Zayian yelped. “Does it hurt?!”

“No.” Ratchet said, poking Mikaela to explain. She huffed, but complied.

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s like getting drawn on with sharpie, except it’s not poisonous, and it’s about 100,000 times more powerful.”  She paused. “It’s also personalized. The Autobot sigil is put there, but then also the mark of the separate mech that imprinted on you under it.”

“Where is the mark put?” Minerva asked.

“Right ankle and left wrist.” Optimus said.

“Why two places?”  Optimus shrugged.

“It’s helpful.”

“Helpful.” Tasia repeated.

“Yes.”

“Oh boy.” 

 

Eowyn and the others were getting a tour of the Nemesis when Megatron brought up the topic of marking.

“When, how and where?”  Eowyn asked.

“Like a painless tattoo, right now, and on your left wrist and right ankle.”

“Why two places?” Megatron shrugged.

“It’s helpful.”

“Helpful.” Eowyn repeated.

“Yes.”

“Oh boy.” 

  
  


At school the next day, the entire friend group was restless. The entire friend group was completely unaware that the other half had been imprinted on by giant alien robots from space. 

“Guys?” Eowyn squeaked. “Did we have math homework?” Everyone's face was blank. She sighed and marched to science. It was, again, mostly boring, but the announcement at the end of class made it worth it.

“Alright class, because I’m a nice person, I’ve decided to give you three more days to study for your quiz. DON’T WASTE IT. Actually study. Now shoo. Off to math.”

“Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down! Homework out, let's go!”

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, oh CRAP!”  Eowyn said, looking for her math notebook. It wasn’t there. Did she seriously forget her math notebook on the giant alien ship? She sighed. Yes. yes she did.

“Excuse me Mr. Smith, but we have Eowyn's math notebook here in the office.” A voice over the loud speaker said. Mr. Smith looked at her over his glasses.

“You may go.” He said, dismissing her. ‘Yes! Hallelujah!’ Eowyn thought as she practically ran down to the office. There, with his back to her and waiting for her, with her math notebook in a hand was a man in a perfect suit, and pure black glasses over his eyes. He looked oddly familiar...

“Megatron?!” She hissed. The man turned around, and lowered his glasses to reveal pure crimson red eyes. He grinned, showing a set of fangs, and he gave her her math notebook.

“You forgot this.” He said smirking. Eowyn huffed. “Make sure you tell the others that Knockout, Jazz and Barricade are picking you up.” he added. Eowyn frowned in confusion.

“Barricade? He’s a police car.” Megatron cocked his head.

“So?”

“Sigh…. Fine I’ll tell them.” Megatron smirked.

“Off you go. Can’t miss  _ math _ .”

“I hate you.” Eowyn grumbled, walking out the door. 

Eowyn told Lucas and Taleo  _ last _ because they were the most likely to blab to the boys about it. Sure enough, when Lucy, Anne, Sadi, Loren, Eowyn, Taleo, and Lucas went to the roundabout to be picked up, there was a swarm of their classmates. Eowyn turned around and was about to give the two boys an earful, when Barricade, Knockout, and Jazz showed up. Everyone froze… and then they all surged forward, surrounding the cars. They touched them, poked them and stared at them.

“Wow…”

“They weren’t lying!”

“So cool!”

“Oh my god..”

“Wow!” The three decepticons were feeling very unhappy. Their personal space was being violated by a group of hyperactive teenagers.

“ **_ENOUGH!_ ** ” Eowyn roared. Everyone stopped. “Step away from the cars.” There was hesitation “NOW.”  They moved away with haste. The main reason everyone moved away from Eowyn was because of her eyes. Instead of her normal chocolate brown eyes her eyes were now pure crimson red, and her pupils had narrowed into slits. They stared at her, shock written all over their faces. The Decepticons were shocked as well, and if they had been in their bi-pedel form, they would have been staring at her with an open mouth. Who knew humans could be so scary? Eowyn turned those frightening eyes to her friends. “In. Now.” Her friends ran in, and once Eowyn was sure that everyone was in, she got in herself. She looked down at Knockout’s dashboard.

“Are you alright?” She asked, concern in her voice.

“I’m fine but-”

“Oh my god, Eowyn, you were terrifying!” Taleo said from over the coms in the Decepticon’s radio.

“Terrifying?”

“Yes! Your eyes turned completely red, and your pupils narrowed into slits, like snakes!”

“Whoops…”

 

(TIME SKIP!)

 

“Her eyes did WHAT?!”

“They turned red.”

“But-but-but, that means her abilities forming! Isn’t it to early?!”

“It depends on the mech that you got  imprinted on.” (Not sure that makes sense. Oh well.)

“Sigh… when can we expect her wings to form?”

“At this rate? I would say a week. Maybe less.” 

“Sigh….”

 

(TIME SKIP. Sorta.)

 

“ALL MECHS TO BATTLE STATIONS! ALL MECHS TO BATTLE STATIONS!” The automated voice rang out through the halls of the Nemesis. Megatron stopped his conversation with Knockout and said,

“Tell the little ones to stay here. Then join me in battle.” Knockout nodded and ran off.

“Why not?!” Eowyn asked.

“It’s a battle! Not a playground!”

“But Knockout!” Loren began.

“NO! Stay HERE!” And Knockout transformed and zipped off. Loren turned to the other teens, and found that they all had the same facial expression as her.

“....We’re not staying here are we?” She asked, her smirk growing more pronounced.

“Nope.” Eowyn said, grinning evilly. “Anyone here know how to open a groundbridge?” And that was when Sadi began smirking evilly.

“Yes.”

 

(EARTH)

 

“Stand down Megatron! This is a battle you won’t-” Optimus began.

“Hey!” A voice interrupted. “No flirting Optimus! You’re in battle!” Optimus stared in shock at the tiny human female yelling at him.

“TASIA?!”

“Yes?”

“WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“She’s here because we were bored, and wanted to see you guys fight.”

“ZAYIAN?!” Wheeljack asked, mounting horror, starting to build in his spark. “Is everyone here?”  
“Yes.” Sunstreaker groaned and buried his helm in his servos. The Autobots all looked at Megatron and the Decepticons with worry. Would they attack their humans? Their fears were soon forgotten though, as Megatron and the others burst out laughing. 

“SO much like our little one!” Megatron roared with laughter.

“Human sparklings: just like little one.” Soundwave said, laughter and amusement in his voice.

“They’re so alike!” Shockwave said, trying to hold in his laughter, but failing miserably. The Autobots were  _ very _ confused.

“This Tasia is almost exactly like-”

“EOWYN! I think I got it working!”

“EOWYN?!”

“Did Megatron just say my name?” 

“I think so…”

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“Well, we wanted to see how you fought.”

“WE?!”

“Everyone wanted to see-”

“Oh my Primus….” Megatron face palmed.

“We found out how a groundbridge works!.... After a few tries.” It was the Autobots turn to laugh, but after a few moments, the humans got involved again.

“Eowyn?! Is that you?!”

“Tasia?!”

“It  _ is  _  you! Who else is with you?”

“Me, Loren, Sadi, Lucas, Taleo, Anne, and Lucy are here. Who’s with you? Everyone else?”

“Yeah, me, Zayian, Joey, Minerva, and Avery are here, along with Epps, Sam, Mikaela, and Will.”

“As in the Sam from the-”

“Yes, the last four are from the movies.” The Autobots and Decepticons were looking at each other warily.

“.....Maybe we should begin negotiating a treaty….” Optimus said. No one expected Megatron's answer.

“I think you're right…” he said watching the interactions between the teens, and realizing that it would be best for both sides if the war ended. He turned to Optimus, and Optimus was shocked to see a soft and gentle smile on his faceplates.

“I think, that it is time for the war to end.” Optimus was so shocked, that he forgot that it was Megatron he was talking to. When he was drawn back into reality, he too smiled.

“I believe you are right.” Of course  _ something  _ had to ruin the moment.

 

Unicron and Primus had _NO_ idea how they got here. They knew they were on earth, but they didn’t know **_HOW_** they got on earth. They had been watching the show eagerly, and were very happy that the two factions had decided that the war should end, when a green space bridge opened up under their pedes, and they fell through. They landed in a... _suggestive_ position to say the least.

 

Megatron and Soundwave had tried to the right thing. They were trying to open a  _ groundbridge _ to get the children out of harm's way, but what they ended up doing was teleporting two very confused gods right to the battlefield.

 

“WHAT THE FRAG?!” Unicron shrieked, trying  _ very,  _ **_very_ ** (Keyword: TRYING) hard not to blush. The way they had landed was very amusing to the humans. A blushing Primus was under, and currently being straddled by a very flustered Unicron. Megatron sighed, and his servo met his faceplates.

“Children,” He said. “Meet Unicron and Primus, the two gods of Cybertron.”

Unicron and Primus looked down and saw the forms of humans. Megatron turned to Sadi and Eowyn.

“Just  _ HOW _ many times did you try to get the space bridge to work?”

“Maybe 20?”

“20?!”

“It’s kinda hard to type on a computer meant for huge giant robots you know!” Megatron sighed again.

“Introduce yourself to Unicron and Primus and then apologize-”

“Hi! I’m Eowyn!”

“It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Sadi.”

“Sup. I’m Loren.”

“Hey buddy! I’m Taleo.”

“Hey. I’m Lucas”

“Hi….I’m Lucy, and this is Anne.” Lucy said pointing to Anne.

“I’m Tasia! Nice to meet you!”

“Sup. I’m Zayian.”

“Hi, I’m Avery.”

“My name is Minerva.” Minerva whispered, looking up in awe at the two gods.

“I’m Joey…”

“I’m Sam, Nice to meet ya!”

“Name’s Mikaela.” Everyone piped up, one after the other, grinning, (And in Eowyn's case smirking) and waving.

“They certainly are brave aren’t they?” Unicron asked in cybertronian.

“Yes, we are aren’t we?” Tasia asked with a grin. There was silence.

“Tasia, how did you understand that?” Unicron asked. Tasia looked confused.

“Yes...Why wouldn’t I?” She looked at the others. “Did you all understand that?” There was a sea of bobbing heads as everyone agreed that they had heard and understood what had been said. There was silence again.

“Because… That was in cybertronian.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Really?! We can understand cybertronian?! That's so COOL!”

“...Somehow, I knew you were going to say that.” Megatron said with a sigh. He checked the time and yelped. 

“Alright! Bedtime for the human children!” 

“What? What time is it?” Megatron glared.

“One in the morning.” Every child's eyes widened and they ran to their imprintors. 

“Take us back to the Nemesis!” Eowyn cried out. Megatron sighed, and he gave the order to return to the Nemesis.

 

(TIME SKIP)

 

“OH MY GOD I’M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!” Loren groaned. Everyone had just gotten back from school, and they were in Eowyn's room, at her house. (Even though they didn’t live with their families anymore, they still visited.) Loren had been griping about how tired she was, and honestly, everyone had to agree with her. While Loren griped and moaned, Eowyn was silent, observing Sadi. Finally she spoke.

“You know, I ship it.” This instantly got the attention of everyone at the table.

“Who?” Sadi asked. Eowyn smirked.

“You and Maximus.” Instantly Sadi turned red, and instantly, everyone else had Eowyn's shit eating smirk.

“Yeah.” Joey said, her smirk growing by the second. “You guys would be a really good couple!”

“I can hear the wedding bells from here!” Loren sang, a dreamy look coming over her face. Sadi turned redder and redder. She glared at Eowyn, and threw a pillow at her.

“Awww, come on Sadi! Don’t tell us that you don’t daydream about him holding you close, and his soft lips on yours… That accent of his, being used to call your name…” Zayain sang, and the rest of the friend group burst into hysterical fits of giggles and laughter. Sadi just snarled. Then the friend group realized something they never knew before. Sadi could throw pillows fast and  _ hard _ .

 

The school day the next day was mediocre. Nothing really happened, except for the small burst of excitement in Mr. Leens science class. Loren had actually fallen asleep during his lecture on epicenters, and he had a fit. When he had asked why she fell asleep, she had responded instantly.

“It was BORING, and I’m TIRED.” Taleo had burst into laughter, and when he had been glared at, he just shrugged and said: “What? It’s true.” This made the whole class burst into laughter, and Mr. Leens had no hope of continuing the lesson.

“TALEO AND LOREN GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!” That was the only interesting thing that happened that day, at least until the end of lunch recess.

“I can’t believe it.” Eowyn said, shock written on her face as she stared at the parking lot. Her friends turned to her.

“What?”

“Barricade and Bee!”

“What about them?” Eowyn pointed.

“Look! They're sitting next to each other and  _ not  _ killing each other!”

“What?! Move over, let me see!” Eowyn moved over, and let tasia take her spot. Tasia squealed. “OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGOD! YayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayayYAY!”  Loren, Avery, Taleo, Lucas and Zayian rolled their eyes, while Sadi just sighed. Joey just snickered, and Eowyn smiled knowingly.

 

After school, Sadi was getting mercilessly teased by her so called friends.

“Sadi and Maximus sittin’ a tree…” Avery and Eowyn sang.  
“Don’t” Sadi said.

“....K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Even.”

“...First come love, then comes marriage-” The two were abruptly cut off when Annika growled, her eyes bright crimson red. There was silence, and then-

“COOL! We get fangs?” Sadi had two sets of perfectly pointed canines.

“Taleo…”

“Do we?!” 

“I don’t know!” The holoform of Bee came over and smiled. 

“The war is officially over, thanks to you!” (I know this would  _ NEVER _ happen so fast, but come on. Cut me some slack.) “So, now, the Decepticon imprintments will meet the Autobots, and vice versa.” As he said this, Optimus, Prowl, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Crosshairs, Ironhide, and Drift rolled up.

“That’s great. Now I can get both Eowyn  _ and  _ Tasia to do my homework!” Taleo cried out. Said girls raised their eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, cause you guys have nothing better to do!” for the fifth time that week, the group of friends facepalmed. Tasia’s eyes instantly changed color. Instead of having her brown eyes, they were now electric blue. Eowyn's eyes were now blood red, and her pupils narrowed into slits.

“You have five seconds to start running.” Taleo paled.

“Oh shit.”

“5. 4. 3. 2. 1.” 

“AHHHH!” Taleo dashed off with Tasia and Eowyn hot in pursuit. The Autobots were shocked, but then they burst out laughing.

“They seem fine. They act like normal children.” Prowl said through his snickers.

“Help help help help help HELP!” Taleo shrieked. Eowyn snarled and pounced on him.

“What do you say?”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Sorry, sorry, SORRY!” Again the Autobots burst into laughter, and then they opened their doors.

“Everybody in.” Sideswipe said with a chuckle. It was an average length car ride, so there just enough time to start an argument. Taleo, Eowyn, Lucy, Joey, and Minerva were all in Ironhide, (I know that sounded wrong, but whatever.) when Taleo began complaining. 

“Why can’t my eyes ever change color? It’s not fair!” And on and on it went until no one could take it anymore.

“You know, I’ve always thought that you and Lucas would make a good couple.” Eowyn commented.

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah!” Lucy pipe in. “You’re always talking to each other... like you crave each others company!”

“THAT'S NOT TRUE!”

“And,” Minerva said, deciding to join in on the fun. “You’re always looking at each other.”

“YOU’RE LYING!”

“No we’re not!” Joey said, suppressing her smile. “It’s true Taleo! You and Lucas would make a good couple!” Taleo shrieked in rage, his eyes turning red.

“You’re welcome.” Minerva said, smirking in victory. Taleo huffed, and didn’t say anything for the rest of the trip.

 

When they got to the Autobot base, the Autobots transformed and formally introduced themselves. Then the Decepticon imprintments were introduced to Will, Epps, Mikaela, and Sam. things were actually going quite well, at least until a certain mech decided to show up.

“Oh great,” Zayian muttered. “Meet Sentinel all. The Autobots residential pain in the aft glitch head.” Eowyn raised an eyebrow at the approaching mech. Sentinel came over and looked down at the tiny humans who were all looking up at him.

“More humans?” He sneered. The Autobots all sighed. Why did Sentinel have to be an Autobot? Eowyn snorted.

“You’re on a planet full of them. Don’t act so surprised.” Sentinel laughed.

“Brave aren’t you?”

“So I’ve heard. Tell me, has that word ever been used to describe you?”

“Ooohh...BURN!” Sunstreaker yelled. Sentinel snarled.

“No huh? How does it feel? To be bested by a child of the race that you despise so much?” Again Sentinel snarled. After a while he spoke.

“I want to know how it feels young one. How does it feel to be imprinted on by a traitor, backstabber, destroyer and murderer? What does that say about you?” Eowyn’s eyes were red and slited again, but Sentinel didn’t notice.

“Or to be imprinted on one who almost dissected his own assistant friend? What does that say about you?” Eowyn was now growling quietly, but Sentinel still hadn’t even noticed her eyes.

“It means...You are a disgusting piece of filth. Just. Like. Your. Imprintors.” As he finished speaking, he noticed her eyes. Tasia  and everyone else facepalmed. Sentinel was going to find out the hard way that it was a  _ very  _ bad idea to insult the ones who Eowyn loved the most. The Decepticons happened to come back to base that very moment and Eowyn turned her attention to Megatron.

“Give me a knife. NOW.” Megatron looked confused, but when he saw her face he decided to just give her a knife. It was human sized (Thankfully) and really well made. It had a black sleek handle, and the blade was sharp and spotless. Eowyn marched right up to Sentinels pede and looked up at him.

“Never, and I mean NEVER, insult the ones I love. Do you understand me?”

“Or else what?” Sentinel sneered. Eowyn growled and stabbed him in the pede. Sentinel howled in pain.

“Or that. Never again.” And she stormed out leaving the knife in Sentinels pede. Prowl looked at the knife in Sentinel’s pede and then at the retreating form of Eowyn. He just shrugged and then looked at Megatron who looked baffled.

“What the frag happened while I was gone?!” Tasia and Sadi sighed. Loren rolled her eyes.

“Zayian, Tasia, and Sadi, come on. We’ve got to go calm down and bring back mom.” They left, and again Megatron looked at Prowl, who just shrugged again.

“...That went well.” Knockout finally said after a few moments of silence.

“She  _ stabbed  _ Sentinel.” Ironhide said bluntly.

“Well-”

“She’ll fit right in. That’s something we’ve all been wanting to do for  _ years.  _ He’s a real pain in the aft.”

“Uh- So yeah kids! Welcome to the Autobots base!” Will cried out nervously. The kids all grinned, but then the grins soon faded. Will noticed. “What’s wrong kids?”

“Earth science quiz tomorrow.” They all answered as one. Will visibly flinched.

“Ah…”

“Sigh..”

“What’s with the long faces?” Primus asked as he walked in. The kids glumly told him their predicament. Primus was silent for a moment before he spoke.

“You could ask Unicron for help. He’s really good with earth science...for some bizarre reason.” he looked at the expressions of the teens. “...You want his help don’t you.” They all nodded. Primus sighed, cleared his vocalizer and called out, “UNICRON!” 

“Did someone say my name?” Unicron popped his helm in through the doorway. Primus pointed to the forlorn group of teens.

“Earth science help.” Unicron raised an optic ridge.

“Help?”

“Quiz.”

“Specifics?”

“Alfred Wegener, seafloor spreading, and continental dr-,” Lucas began, his nose buried into his notes.

“You actually took notes?!” Anne asked in pure shock. Lucas blinked.

“Yes. Why didn’t you?”

“Everyone was to busy trying to  _ NOT _ fall asleep.” Lucy grumbled.

“It wasn’t that boring.”

“YES, IT WAS!” Everyone yelled.

“Okay, of it was.” Unicron chuckled and opened his servo.

“Come here little ones, and I will teach you what you need to know interestingly and quickly.” There was a race to get in his servo needless to say.

 

When Eowyn, Tasia, Loren, Zayain, and Sadi got back, they saw everyone else in the servo of unicron furiously taking notes. Eowyn raised an eyebrow.

“And what’s going on here?”

“We’re getting an actually interesting lesson on the theory continental drift.”

“Yes?” Drift popped his helm in. “Did someone say my name?” (Sorry people. Just had to do it.)

“Uhhh… We were talking about the theory of continental drift.”

“Ohhh...” Everyone was smirking.

“Oh my god Taleo, NO, you can’t just pretend to be sick tomorrow.” Sadi said in exasperation. There was silence.

“You know Sadi… I was only  _ thinking  _ that.” Taleo finally said. Sadi looked confused.

“No you didn't. I heard it.” Taleo looked around the room. 

“Did anyone else hear me say that?” There was a sea of shaking heads.

“But-but-” Soundwave walked over and gently picked her up.

“Soundwave: Has telepathic abilities. Sadi: Must have inherited them due to imprinting.”

“So she can read minds?” Loren asked. Avery smirked.

“That’s good. She’s got to know what _ Maximus  _ thinks about her.” Sadi turned red and hissed at her. Then something in Eowyn's head clicked.

“Wait… Why were you getting a lesson on the theory continental drift?” Lucas looked down.

“Did you forget that we have a science test tomorrow?” Eowyn's eyes widened.

“Oh. Shit.” Taleo smirked.

“Join the club.”

“OH! SHIT!” Unicron smirked an lowered his servo.

“Come in. Learn what you need to know in 10 minutes.” Eowyn, Sadi, Zayain, and Loren ran into Unicron’s servo before he even finished his sentence.

 

(TIME SKIP)

 

“Alright kids get ready to take your tes-” BOOM! BOOM! The sound of explosions interrupted the teacher. BOOM! CRACK! BOOM-BOOM!

“Everyone! Under your desks! NOW!” Their teacher roared.

 

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

 

“What do you mean, ‘Quintessa’s back’?!” Everybot yelled at the same time. Primus glared.

“Exactly what I said. And if I’m reading this correctly, which I am, Quintessa is attacking the little one’s school.” Every pair of optics widened.

“SOUNDWAVE!” Megatron roared. “Send a message to to Sadi! Tell her to tell everyone to GET OUT OF THERE!” Soundwave bowed his helm

“Soundwave: Sent message.”


	4. Chapter 4

(BACK AT THE HELLZONE, ALSO KNOWN AS SCHOOL)

 

“Eowyn! Tell the others that Megatron says to get out of here! Apparently, a rouge prime named Quintessa is attacking!”

“I’ll try to tell them, but-” BOOM! The room burst open.

“Get the children! Primus and his pets will pay dearly for them!” They heard a feminine voice say. Sadi and everyone else were roughly picked up and brought into the full view of the mechs who were attacking.

“AHHH!”

“HOLY MOTHER OF-”

“JESUS CHRIST!”

“HELP!”

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“WHAT THE F-”

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD?!”

“OH GOD!”

“AGGGGHHH!”

“ARE THOSE FRICKING ROBOTS?!”

“Sigh…” Eowyn and her friends sighed and crossed their arms as they were carried to the far part of their school. Quintessa noticed that they weren’t screaming in shock, and noticed their annoyed and calm demeanor. She raised an optic ridge.

“Used to our kind little ones?” She asked as she marched over and wrenched Tasia’s head over to the side. Tasias eyes briefly flashed blue, but Quintessa noticed. (Of course she did. Man, I hate her.)

“Uhh…”

“Let me see your wrist. All of you. Left wrist out. Now.” Tasia looked nervous, but one of Quintessas minions came over and wrenched out her wrist.

“Just what I thought.” Quintessa hissed. “An imprintment of the Autobots.” She raised her head an barked orders. “I want every human child here checked for marks! If the do have a mark, bring them over here!” And she threw Tasia in a corner. Child after child was checked, and friend after friend was found. So far, Tasia, Minerva, Loren, Zayain, Taleo, Joey, Lucy, Lucas and Sadi were found and thrown into a corner. They checked Anne and grunted. They threw her in the corner. Quintessa sighed.

“Just how many are there?!” She asked, exasperated. The minion frowned as he counted.

“Eleven mistress.” He checked Eowyn and his optics widened. He dragged her over to Quintessa.

“Mistress. This one is the imprintment of Lord Megatron.” Quintessa raised an optic ridge. She was about to talk when another minion came over dragging Tasia.

“This one is the imprintment of Optimus Prime mistress.” He said. Quintessa sighed.

“Are there any other imprintments od Decepticons?”

“Yes mistress.”

“How many?”  

“We havent counted yet. We think at least more than-”

“Another one mistress!' Quintessa groaned.

“Primus' spark! How many are there?!”

“To many to count mistress.” Another groan.

“Hm. I want to see something...” Quintessa picked up Eowyn, and then threw her into the air.

“WOOOAAAAHHH!” Eowyn screamed.

“Eowyn!” Sadi screamed. She turned to Quintessa, her eyes burning red. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Quintessa cocked her head.

“She is the imprintment of a flier. She should be able to fly.”

“SHE ISNT FLYING!” Eowyn was indeed not flying, but pummeling quite quickly to her death.

“Interesting.”

“CATCH HER!” Quintessa motioned to her lackey, and they caught the very angry Eowyn.

“WHAT WAS THA-”

“You were imprinted on by a flier. I thought you would be able to fly.” Quintessa interrupted.

“I OBVIOUSLY WASN'T!”

“Yes….” Quintessa stopped talking when she heard the sound of jets overhead. Bliztwing, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron landed, While Jazz, Knockout, Barricade, and Shockwave transformed.

“Quintessa,” Megatron growled. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Meaning of what?”

“You almost killed my imprinted!”

“Oh. That.” The Autobots had showed up and transformed by now as well.

“Quintessa,” Optimus rumbled. Quintessa rolled her optics.

“Can we please skip the whole 'say my name really deeply' bull slag? It's annoying.”

“What's annoying is the fact that you keep showing where you're least wanted,” Sideswipe muttered. Quintessa narrowed her optics.

“I never did like you.”

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.”

“Well sucks to be you Autobots, But the only person who could have any hope of stopping me is Unicron himself, and he-”

“He's being a stupid aft glitch,” Tasia muttered. Quintessa blinked.

“What?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, continue your evil monologue.”

“As I was saying, Unicron is-”

“He is being stupid isn't he?” Eowyn mused.

“It's obvious they like each other, but they're just to idiotic to even realize,” Loren said.

“Maybe we can try telepathy,” Sadi suggested. “Make them hear the others thoughts.”

“Can you do that?” Everyone asked at the same time. Sadi shrugged.

“I can try.”

“DO IT.”

“UGH, I'm so sick of seeing them stare at each other for like-”

“AHEM.” Quintessa interrupted. “I was TALKING.”

“Sorry,” everyone muttered. Quintessa growled.

“Unicron is-”

“Yes?” Unicron appeared, with Primus right behind him.

“Are you fragging kidding me?! Can I please talk?!” Primus blinked.

“Did we interrupt you?”

“YES.”

“Oh. Sorry, please continue.”

“AS I WAS SAYING...I am going to take my Matrix here from Earth, and no one but Unicron can stop me!” Unicron raised an optic ridge.

“I don't think so. These little ones are under my protection.” Quintessa snorted.

“Keep them, as I said, I just want my Matrix-”

“And just what are you going to do with that Matrix? Destroy this planet to re-build another doomed civilization?” Primus asked, doubt and disappointment evident in his voice.

“If it is lead correctly-”

“No. Leave Quintessa.” Unicron said firmly. Quintessa wheeled on Unicron.

“Why do you care? You're the god of chaos!” Unicron glared at her.

“Leave now.”

“It's because of Primus isn't it?!”

“Leave.”

“It's because you wouldn't be able to stand the look on his face if you let another planet die, isn't it?!”

“Leave!”

“It's because you love him isn't it?!”

“LEAVE!” Unicron yelled. Quintessa glared. Primus was blushing so hard that everyone within twenty feet of him was getting a nice tan. Eowyn and Tasia were snickering behind their hands, and Unicron was fuming.

“Not without my Matr-” Unicron didn't let her finish. He picked her up, and threw her into a wall.

“You,” he snarled. “You think that you are so strong,” He picked her up, then slammed her into the asphalt, leaving a nice Quintessa sized hole. “You think that you are so powerful,” He slammed her into the wall of Mr. Smith's classroom. “But you. Are. NOTHING.” Quintessa tried to get up, but it was useless. The last thing she saw was Unicron's enraged face as he tore her spark out. Unicron was still fuming, and Primus was still blushing. Minerva looked around.

“Welp. Looks like there's no school tomorrow,” Everyone gasped as they realized what Minerva had said. They looked around.

“YES!!”

“THANK you Unicron!”

“Thank the lord!”

“Hallelujah!”

“AWESOME!”

“You're the BEST Unicron!”

“Thank you!”

“You're amazing!”

“Uhhh?” Unicron was swarmed and hugged by exuberant teenagers. “You're welcome?” The Decepticons and Autobots looked at Unicron with amusement. Primus cleared his vocalizer.

“Perhaps we should get going? The human police have started to show up.” Megatron nodded.

“Everyone, take your imprinted and meet back up at base.” Everybody nodded, and soon they were back on the road.

 

(TIME SKIP)

 

“So….” Minerva started, a devious smirk growing on her lips. “Got a little crush on Primus do we?” Unicron blushed, but also glared.

“NO.” Eowyn, Tasia, and Avery all exchanged looks. Slowly Eowyn began to smirk as well.

“You sure? We talked to all of the other Decepticons….” Eowyn began.

“...And they said that you often talk about Primus...” Tasia continued.

“...They also said that you always act flustered around him...that you would often try to muster the courage to ask Primus out.” Avery finished. Unicron was blushing profusely now.

“I-I-They-They're lying-” Avery rolled her eyes.

“Just tell us the truth. You like him.” Unicron turned his head.

“…..Yes.” Sadi walked in smirking.

“So glad I made Primus hear that,” she hummed.

“WHAT?!” Sadi smirked.

“Telepathy, remember?”

“Oh no, nononononononononononoNOOOO...” Primus walked in, and looked at Unicron. Slowly a smirk began building.

“That was interesting...” He purred. Unicron muttered something that sounded like “fluffernuffer” Primus took a measured step towards Unicron. Unicron gulped. Primus took another step, then closed the distance between the two of them by capturing Unicron lips. Unicron was shocked at first, but then kissed back. Primus pulled back, smiling gently.

“You should thank the little ones, then come with me.” Eowyn waved them off.

“It's okay. I can feel the thanks from here.” Two mechs left, smiling happily. There was silence for about five seconds before the squeal of delight came.

“I AM SO HAPPY!” Eowyn squealed. Without realizing it, she had just acquired her talent: blades. Specifically, telekinesis, but she now had magical blades that would come whenever she summoned them. And she had just summoned them. Without realizing it. That was bad. WHIZZZZZZ.

“HOLY- was that a KNIFE?!” Avery yelped.

“Look out! It's coming back!” everyone ducked, but then Eowyn just grabbed it. It stopped moving instantly, which allowed her to examine it. It was beautifully crafted, it's hilt soft black leather, while the blade itself was so black that it look like there was a black void in the room. The blade was so polished that it shined, and Eowyn soon realized that she had two.

“They're beautiful…” She whispered. Tasia blinked.

“When did you change?!” Eowyn looked down. She was no longer wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Now, she was wearing a black leather jacket over a short sleeved black short sleeved shirt. She had black jeans on, and she had knee high boots, with platforms, which were also black. On her waist were two black leather sheaths, to hold the two blades in her hands. Eowyn blinked.

“Wow. I really like this outfit.”

 

(TIME SKIP)

“Hey Megatron? When are you going to tell Optimus That you love him?” Megatron made a weird choking noise. Eowyn turned around a saw a gaping Optimus.

”Whoops.”

“Excuse me,” Optimus said calmly. Megatron buried his face in his servos. Optimus walked around the table then lifted Megatron's face. He winked, then kissed him. Loud whoops sliced through the air as mech after mech found the courage to ask out/confess.

 

Two days after Megatron and Optimus became official, Rodimus had the courage to confess to Drift.

 

Four days after Drift and Rodimus became official, Prowl confessed to Jazz.

 

Two days after Prowl and Jazz became official, Blaster spilled his spark to Soundwave.

 

Three days after Blaster and Soundwave became official, Sunstreaker told Bluestreak how much he cared.

 

Five days after Bluestreak and Sunstreaker became official, Shockwave told Blurr everything.

 

Ten days after Shockwave and Blurr became official, Cyclonus told Tailgate his deepest secret.

 

Six days after Cyclonus and Tailgate became official, Starscream opened his spark to Skyfire.

 

Seven days after Starscream and Skyfire became official, Barricade admitted his love for Bumblebee.

 

Eight days after Barricade and Bumblebee became official, Knockout broke down and told Breakdown the truth.

 

Eleven days after Breakdown and Knockout became official, Skids publicized his devotion to Nautica.

 

Each of these couples became sparkmates later on. The war was over, and everlasting peace blessed the Earth, and it's refugees. It really was:

 

_**Until All Are One** _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Sentinel. I also don't like Quintessa. Also, This was written for my friends who wanted me to write a story about them and the transformers. I am in it, but I changed all of our names. See if you can guess which character is me ;)


End file.
